La fin d'une époque
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Spoiler 3.12 ! Myka est affectée par la disparition d'HG et l'inaction de tous la fait sombrer mais quand Jane reçoit un coup de téléphone de la responsable du réseau des Sanctuaires, alors elle se dit que tout n'est pas perdu... Crossover Sanctuary.
1. Chapter 1

**La fin d'une époque…**

Et me voilà avec un première longue fic sur la série Warehouse 13. Mais il s'agit également d'un crossover avec la série Sanctuary et un léger avec the Mentalist.

Pairing est HG/Myka.

Chez Leena. B&B. Dakota du sud.

Un hurlement dans la chambre d'à coté le sortit de son lit. Pieds nus, il quitta sa chambre pour rentrer dans celle de sa partenaire. Celle-ci était assise dans son lit, son visage rouge et ses yeux gonflés de larmes. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle essuya ses larmes du revers de la main.

Pete : Elle te manque plus que tu ne veux bien l'avouer.

Myka : Ca va aller.

Pete : Myka…

Myka : Ca va aller, je te dis !

Pete : On n'a aucune idée de ce que les Régents préparent. On nous oblige à rester là. Et toi, je te vois dépérir…

Myka : Je t'ai dit que ça allait !

Pete : Mon Dieu ! Tu l'aimais… Tu étais amoureuse d'HG Wells…

Myka : Je n'étais pas… Et puis qu'est ce que ça changerait ? Elle est morte, elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous…

Pete : Pour toi. Je ne suis pas idiot, c'est toi qu'elle regardait. Elle avait raison…

_**Flashback**_

_Claudia :__ Ne me dit pas que tu n'avais rien vue !_

_Pete :__ Vu quoi ?_

_Claudia :__ Le manège entre HG et Myka. Souviens-toi quand tu as voulu détruire la pièce de Janus. Et même avant. Elles ont toujours eu cette complicité que nous ne comprenions pas. Myka croyait aveuglement en Helena parce qu'elle en était amoureuse. Et je crois qu'Helena appréciait cette confiance. _

_Pete :__ Il en est ressorti le meilleur._

_Claudia :__ Je crois aussi, même si la mort d'Helena est une terrible perte pour Myka. _

_Pete :__ Elle va vraiment mal…_

_Claudia :__ J'en ai peur. _

_**Flashback end**_

Pete : Je vais te laisser. Pour le moment, tu as besoin de repos.

Myka : Ne me laisse pas seule.

Il était lui-même affecté par la détresse qu'il lisait dans les yeux de sa partenaire. Il s'approcha d'elle, alors qu'elle lui ouvrait les draps pour qu'il se glisse à coté d'elle. Il fut surpris quand elle se lova dans ses bras. Pourquoi était-elle à la fois une femme fatale et une femme-enfant. Laquelle était-elle là sur l'instant ? Tout ce qu'il voyait s'était ses boucles brunes auréoler son visage, dans un désordre dû à son début de nuit agitée. Lui-même sentait la fatigue poindre et il ferma les yeux dans le but de terminer sa nuit.

Le Sanctuaire.

Will : Vous partez quelque part ?

Magnus : Oui pour le Dakota du sud.

Will : Un problème ?

Magnus : L'Entrepôt 13 a été détruit, les Régents demandent mon aide.

Will : L'Entrepôt 13 c'est quoi ça ? Une nouvelle branche de la Cabale ?

Magnus : Pas vraiment. Mais il faut faire vite. Je ne préfère pas croiser leur route. Alors que sans l'Entrepôt, il y a un point de faiblesse.

Big Guy : (arrivant) La voiture est prête.

Puis la jeune immortelle s'éloigna avec son sac, suivant le majordome à travers les couloirs du Sanctuaire.

Will : Est-ce que quelqu'un va me dire à la fin de quoi il retourne ?

Henry : Tu n'aurais même pas du entendre ce nom Will. Parfois il vaut mieux simplement ne pas poser de question.

Will : Tu sais ce que c'est toi ?

Henry : Vaguement. Je n'ai pas tout compris sauf qu'ils ont un sacré système informatique.

Installée dans la voiture, Helen Magnus fut surprit quand Big Guy freina brusquement.

Magnus : Un problème ?

Big Guy : Une femme… sur la route… nue.

Magnus fronça des sourcils et sortie de la voiture en même temps de que son majordome. Elle contourna la voiture pour découvrir une femme nue, inconsciente sur le sol.

Magnus : Helena…

Big Guy : Vous la connaissez ?

Magnus : C'est une amie. Elle est en vie.

Big Guy retira sa veste et la posa sur la jeune femme avant de la soulever pour la ramener à l'intérieur pendant que Magnus rentrait la voiture, les Régents attendront.

Plus tard…

Entrant dans un des laboratoires, elle s'approcha du corps de la brune. Will était à ses cotés observant la jeune femme avec intérêt.

Will : Elle a le sommeil agité et ne cesse de répéter un nom « Myka ». Ca vous dit quelque chose ?

Magnus : Non.

Will : Qui est-elle ?

Magnus : Elle s'appelle HG Wells.

Will : HG Wells comme… ?

Magnus : Elle est l'auteur.

Will : Elle devrait être un homme… Elle devrait être morte…

Magnus : Je devrais l'être aussi.

La jolie brune laissa échapper un gémissement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Sa vue était trouble et la lumière l'aveuglait.

Wells : Je suis morte ? Je devrais être morte.

Magnus : Je peux t'assurer que tu es bien vivante, Helena.

Wells : Helen ! C'est bien toi ?

Magnus : Très juste.

Wells : Helen, tu sais que tu n'as pas changé.

Magnus : Toi non plus.

Wells : Tu dois savoir ce que l'Entrepôt m'a fait.

Magnus : Oui.

Wells : Toi par contre…

Magnus : Longue histoire. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi dis tu que tu devrais être morte ?

Wells : Il y a eu un problème à l'Entrepôt… Je crois que j'ai sauvé Myka mais l'Entrepôt a explosé.

Magnus : C'était il y a un mois, HG.

Wells : Alors où est ce que j'étais ? Et Myka ?

Magnus : Qui est Myka ?

Wells : L'Entrepôt ?

Magnus : Anéanti. J'étais convié à une réunion des Régents.

Wells : Je dois aller dans le Dakota du Sud.

Magnus : Tu as besoin de repos, tu es anémiée, tes jambes ne te porterons pas. Repose-toi, je vais voir si Myka va bien. Comme ça tu auras des nouvelles à ton réveil.

Helen Magnus ignorait qui était cette Myka, mais elle savait que lorsqu'elle contacterait les Régents on lui donnerait très probablement assez facilement.

Chez Leena. Quelques heures plus tard. 

Jane, la mère de Pete venait juste de raccrocher et se passa une main sur le visage. Pete lui avait parlé de la détresse émotionnelle de l'agent Bering, même si elle l'avait vu elle-même. Myka agissait comme un automate et l'inaction des Régents pour ce qui est de l'Entrepôt n'arrangeait pas les choses. Mais Jane le savait, rouvrir un Entrepôt représentait un long processus. Et cela commençait avec l'Entrepôt lui-même. Il devait se choisit un gardien et des protecteurs. A commencer par ses protecteurs. Les quatre se présenteraient d'eux même sur les ruines de l'ancien Entrepôt après avoir planté l'œuf. L'embryon d'Entrepôt choisirait quatre personnes avec une force mentale capable de tout balayer. Tous savaient qui était le prochain gardien. L'Entrepôt l'avait déjà choisit. Alors pour tuer le temps elle formait du mieux qu'elle pouvait Claudia Donovan à sa prochaine mission de gardien. Elle avait été élue pour être celle de l'Entrepôt 13 mais finalement elle serait la première du quatorzième. Mais soudain, ce coup de téléphone de la responsable des Sanctuaires lui redonnait de l'espoir. Elle savait ce que représentait HG pour Myka… Mme Frederick lui avait fait par un soir où les deux femmes discutaient au sujet des agents de l'Entrepôt, d'une discussion entre elle et Leena.

_**Flashback**_

_Frederick :__ Vous semblez distraite ou très concentrée, Leena. C'est au sujet de l'agent Bering ?_

_Leena :__ Non… oui… C'est juste que son aura était tellement belle ses derniers temps… Vous pensez que l'aura des gens est capable de détecter celle de leur âme sœur ?_

_Frederick :__ Je l'ignore. _

_Leena :__ J'ai vu les auras de Myka et d'HG Wells entrer en contact. C'était comme un feu d'artifices. Et puis celle d'Helena c'est assombrit peu à peu. J'ai mis ça sur le compte du rejet d'Artie. Mais maintenant qu'Helena est on ne sait où et que Myka a démissionné… C'est un tel gâchis…_

_Frederick :__ Elle reviendra…_

_Leena :__ Mais perdre son âme sœur… Elle sera détruite. _

_Frederick :__ Avec un peu de chance Myka ramènera miss Wells à la raison. Parce qu'on n'a pas fini d'entendre parler d'elle. Vous croyez aux prophétise, Leena ?_

_**Flashback end**_

Elle hésita avant de finalement prendre la direction de la chambre de Myka Bering. Elle frappa à la porte et entra.

Jane : Je sais que vous ne dormez pas, miss Bering. Et j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous apprendre. HG Wells est en vie. Elle se trouve en sécurité.

Myka se releva brusquement de son lit. Elle avait les yeux rougis.

Myka : Vous plaisantez ?

Jane : Pas avec ce genre d'information. Je ne suis pas aveugle, miss Bering. Je sais que vous étiez très proche avec miss Wells, vous avez cru en elle, elle était votre amie. Vous étiez la seule et je vous en remercie parce que sans ça, mon fils serait probablement mort. Alors préparez votre sac, et réveillez Pete. Je vous prends deux billets d'avion. Ramenez HG Wells.

Myka : Oui madame.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Le Sanctuaire. Le lendemain. 

HG Wells avait décidé de se lever aujourd'hui. Contre l'avis d'Helen mais elle devait se lever. Et elle savait que sa volonté lui serait suffisante. Alors Helen Magnus restait à son coté, la regardant lutter pour récupérer sa mobilité.

Wells : Je ne veux pas être impotente quand ils arriveront.

Magnus : HG Wells et sa fierté. Tu es impossible.

Wells : Tu ne me changeras pas.

Magnus : Je trouve pourtant que tu as changé.

Wells lui jeta un regard noir et tenta une nouvelle fois de se mettre debout. Pestant contre ses jambes qui ne répondaient pas correctement. Magnus se retint de rire, son amie n'avait pas changé sur un point. S'était une battante et une tête de mule.

Wells : Qu'est ce que tu vas faire de moi ? Et ta sœur ? Est-ce qu'elle est… ?

Magnus : Morte ? Non. Elle ne l'est pas. Elle vit sur la cote Est. Mais Teresa fait partie du Sanctuaire de Los Angeles.

Wells : Merde.

Magnus : Elle saura tôt ou tard que tu es là.

Wells : Mieux vaut tard que tôt.

Magnus : Tu comptes régler tes comptes avec elle un jour ou l'autre ?

Wells : Elle veut me jeter en prison.

Magnus : Ca s'était vrai à l'époque de la reine Victoria et en Angleterre.

Wells : Il n'empêche.

Magnus : Dis moi, les avancés de l'Entrepôt si tu veux que je t'aide.

Wells : C'est du chantage.

Magnus : J'ai besoin de protéger mon Sanctuaire.

Wells : Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que toi. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis en vie alors que l'Entrepôt a subit une explosion. Et encore moins pourquoi je me suis retrouvée au pied du Sanctuaire.

Magnus : Les agents Bering et Lattimer sont sur le chemin.

Helen Magnus vit sa compatriote, relever brusquement la tête en inspirant profondément.

Wells : Myka… et Pete vont venir ici ?

Magnus : Oui.

Et la médecin la vit lutter encore plus ardemment contre elle-même pour quitter la prison de son lit.

Bureau de Madeleine Hightower. CBI. Sacramento. Californie. 

Debout devant le bureau de sa patronne, Lisbon attendait que celle-ci raccroche son téléphone. Ce qu'elle fit après quelques minutes qui parurent une éternité à la jolie brune. En relevant la tête, Madeleine découvrit son agent comme si elle l'a voyait pour la première fois. Lisbon était vêtue d'une façon peu conventionnelle. Portant un pantalon noir moulant et des bottes qui lui montait jusqu'aux genoux. Vêtue d'un long manteau noir par-dessus sa chemise blanche, elle se tenait parfaitement droite. Raccrochant, Madeleine releva les yeux sur la jeune femme.

Hightower : Vous partez quelques temps c'est ça ?

Lisbon hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

Hightower : On m'avait prévenu que ça arriverait un jour et que je ne devrais pas vous retenir. Je peux au moins savoir si vous sortez du pays ?

Lisbon : C'est probable. J'ignore également pour combien de temps. Le mieux est de réaffecter mon équipe, et j'aimerais si c'est possible que vous les laissiez ensemble sous la gouvernance de l'agent Cho. Il sera se faire respecter… même de Jane.

Hightower : J'en prends note.

Lisbon : Encore une chose, attendez avant de prévenir l'équipe, je ne veux pas que Jane se lance à ma poursuite, ce que je dois faire est trop dangereux pour lui. Et…

Hightower : Et vous ne voulez pas le perdre.

Lisbon : Voilà un numéro pour me joindre mais seulement en cas d'extrême urgence.

La jeune femme posa une carte de visite du Sanctuaire de Los Angeles sur le bureau, sachant que si l'un d'entre eux appelait, on lui ferait part de l'appel.

Le Sanctuaire. Plusieurs heures plus tard.

Big Guy : Le docteur Magnus souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous.

Pete : Euh, vous êtes quoi ?

Big Guy : Peu importe. Suivez-moi.

Myka : Je crois qu'on n'a pas trop le choix, Pete.

Pete : Je n'ai pas de mauvais pressentiments Myka. Comme si cette… chose était totalement inoffensive, domestiquée…

Big Guy : J'ai l'air d'être domestiqué ?

Pete : Non désolé !

Big Guy : J'ai trouvé ici un chez moi, Magnus respecte tout le monde sans faire de différence.

Silencieusement les deux agents suivirent Big Guy dans les couloirs jusqu'au bureau d'Helen Magnus. Celle-ci referma le vieux manuscrit qu'elle était entrain de consulter et posa son regard sur les deux agents, les invitant à prendre place à son bureau pour un entretien.

Magnus : Agent Bering, agent Lattimer, bienvenu au Sanctuaire. Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec mon vieil ami.

Pete : On peut dire ça comme ça.

Myka : Je présume que vous êtes le fameux docteur Magnus qui nous a conviés.

Magnus : Très juste, je suis le docteur Helen Magnus. Et toutes les personnes présentes ici sont mes invités, je vous demanderais donc de ne pas faire d'esclandre.

Myka : Docteur Magnus, comment va l'agent Wells ?

Pete : La question est comment elle a survécue ? On l'a vu se faire happer par les flammes.

Magnus : HG va bien. Elle est encore fragile, mais sa rééducation se passe bien.

Myka : Mais…

Wells : (arrivant) Myka, agent Lattimer… Il faut que vous rentriez pour protéger Claudia. Votre place n'est pas ici.

Myka : Helena…

L'inventrice ne pouvait que constater la tristesse dans le regard de la brune, comme si une part d'elle était morte. Prenant appui sur une béquille, HG quitta la pièce. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on pose sur elle un regard de pitié. Elle avait tellement perdu de poids, ses muscles étaient faibles, sa peau d'habitude pale était blafarde.

Magnus : Vous pouvez rester ici quelques instants si vous voulez avoir des réponses, mais il vous faudra bientôt rentrer. Si l'Entrepôt tombe l'équilibre sera rompu.

Pete : Quel équilibre ? De quoi parlez-vous ? L'Entrepôt est détruit.

Magnus : Mais il renaitra. L'Entrepôt est comme un dragon, quand l'un meurt, un autre nait quelque part. Ils sont des organismes vivants qui utilisent la symbiose. Il vous faudra rentrer bientôt pour protéger la nouvelle gardienne parce que la transition est difficile. En attendant, Henry va vous faire faire le tour des lieux.

Bibliothèque. Le Sanctuaire. Deux heures plus tard.

Will : Et vous la connaissez depuis longtemps ?

Wells : Qui ? Helen ?

Will : Oui.

Wells : Et bien disons qu'elle a été mon professeur et que nous avons été assez intime elle et moi.

Will : Intime ?

Wells : Oh ! Ne me dites pas que vous êtes puceau et aussi ignorant.

Will : Magnus est…

Il avait du mal à se faire à ce que lui disait la jeune et belle femme devant lui. Il avait du mal à imaginer Magnus avoir une vie sexuelle avec une femme… déjà qu'il avait du mal à l'imaginer avoir une vie sexuelle tout simplement. Mais alors que Magnus approchait, il ne put que la regarder avec des yeux ronds. Incapable de prononcer un mot.

Magnus : Helena qu'est ce que… ?

Mais la jolie inventrice décida de jouer avec les gens encore une fois et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la créatrice du réseau des Sanctuaires. Embarquée à la fois dans ses souvenirs que le retour de Wells avait provoqué et l'étrange sensation de papillons que cette femme provoquait dans le creux de son estomac, elle ferma les yeux. Elle appréciait la saveur de ses lèvres douces et tiède sur les siennes. Wells s'éloigna laissant Helen avec un manque. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, son regard se posa sur un Will Zimmerman sans voix. Comme si il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il voyait.

Magnus : Un problème, docteur Zimmerman ?

Elle avait retrouvé son flegme typiquement anglais et victorien. H.G Wells posa son regard derrière la belle anglaise pour y découvrir l'agent de l'Entrepôt 13.

Wells : Myka…

Mais la jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés prit la fuite.

Wells : Merde Myka…

Magnus : Va la chercher.

Wells : Elle compte pour moi.

Magnus : Je vois ça.

Angoissée, Wells avança aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait dans les couloirs du Sanctuaire. Il fallait qu'elle la trouve, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, mais elle se devait de la trouver. Depuis le début, sa relation avec Myka était ambigüe. Pendant ce temps Magnus se tourna vers Will qui était toujours là, à l'observer sans dire mot.

Magnus : Quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis discrète que je suis prude pour autant.

Will : Non rien c'est juste que… Je suis désolé. Il me semblait avoir lu que les mœurs victoriennes étaient très sévères.

Magnus : Ce qui ne se sait pas, ne peut faire de mal à personne, docteur Zimmerman.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Plus loin…

Wells : Myka… Myka attend.

Myka se retourna brusquement pour lui faire face. La colère brulait dans ses yeux, une colère emprunte de jalousie et de tristesse. La victorienne s'en voulait, en voyant la culpabilité dans le regard de Myka, cette jeune femme était une martyr sur bien des points. Helena avança de quelques pas pour se retrouver à proximité de la jeune femme, avant de repousser doucement une boucle brune.

Wells : Entre Magnus et moi c'est du passé…

Myka : Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir, c'est ta vie…

Wells : Mais tu fais partie de ma vie. J'ai perdu toutes les personnes que je connaissais, quand j'ai vu Helen, j'ai voulu faire de la provocation. Helen est une pure anglaise, j'ai voulu voir si… J'ai essayé de la déstabiliser. J'ai besoin que tu me crois.

Myka : Je te crois.

Wells : Si je t'embrasse…

Myka : Je ne préfère pas… Tu viens de l'embrasser elle et…

Wells : D'accord.

Posant sa canne contre un des guéridons du couloir, HG glissa sa main derrière sa nuque, elle laissa son autre main courir au creux de ses reins pour la rapprocher d'elle afin la serrer dans ses bras. Inspirant son parfum.

Myka : Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

Wells : Pour une raison que j'ignore, Helen dit que j'ai ma place ici. Elle m'a trouvé au pied de cet édifice, inconsciente et dans cet état. Je crois que le réseau des Sanctuaires et l'Entrepôt sont liés d'une façon à l'autre. Quelque chose se met en place depuis longtemps.

Myka : Quoi ?

Wells : Je ne sais pas mais ça rend les Magnus nerveux depuis de nombreuses années. Mais je pense que si tout ce met en place maintenant, la grande bataille aura lieux bien après nous.

Myka : Ce que tu me racontes est effrayant…

Myka resserra un peu plus l'étreinte. Elle s'y sentait étrangement en sécurité. Helena posa ses lèvres sur le front de la jeune femme.

Wells : Tu devrais retourner avec ton partenaire. Je dois encore… Peu importe mais j'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance.

Sanctuaire de Los Angeles.

Un homme accueilli Teresa avec un grand respect. Cet homme était grand, musclé, la peau sombre et les yeux noirs. Il répondait au nom Soren Ibn Taquala. Il avait beau être le responsable de ce Sanctuaire, la parole de Teresa Magnus faisait foi.

Soren : Détective Magnus.

Teresa : C'est agent Lisbon maintenant. Et je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Teresa.

Soren : Une vision vous a conduit ici ?

Teresa : C'est toujours une vision qui me conduit ici. Et s'en ai une qui le conduira là.

Soren : Qui ?

Teresa : Peu importe. Quand il appellera faites le venir à moi. De toute façon il ne vous lâchera pas et aura raison de vous.

Elle était mystérieuse comme toujours mais il avait l'habitude avec elle. Sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter, il avait fait quelques pas avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans son bureau.

Soren : Je préviens votre sœur ?

Teresa : Non je m'en charge. Faites ce que je vous ai dit ! Et préparer un hélico je dois me rendre à Old City.

Soren : Bien madame.

Et elle referma la porte. Décidemment il trouvait ce petit bout de femme plus qu'étrange et se demandait bien souvent comment elle avait réussit à s'intégrer au CBI sans attirer la curiosité de quelqu'un. Une bonne heure plus tard, on frappa à la porte et Soren montra son visage à l'embrassure de la porte.

Soren : Madame ?

Teresa : Il est là, n'est ce pas ?

L'homme hocha la tête et couvrit en grand la porte pour laisser apparaitre le mentaliste.

Teresa : Merci Soren. Laissez nous.

Soren : Bien madame.

La jeune femme se leva et contourna son bureau pour se rapprocher de lui pendant qu'il avançait dans sa direction, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Patrick : J'ai fait un rêve… Vous étiez là après la mort de ma femme et ma fille. Vous étiez vêtu comme maintenant, on aurait dit une ombre, comme si vous n'étiez pas la Teresa Lisbon avec qui je travail. Vous étiez là avant même l'arrivée de la police. Vous m'avez dit de ne pas m'inquiéter. Que tout irait bien…

Teresa : Jane… Ca ne devait être qu'un rêve ! Vous devriez rentrer à Sacramento…

Elle était mal à l'aise, elle ne voulait pas de cette conversation, et il le voyait clairement dans son attitude. Elle semblait fuyante et il avait peur qu'elle lui échappe, il avait besoin de réponse.

Patrick : Détective Magnus !

Elle se figea. Comment l'avait-il reconnu, alors qu'elle lui avait avéré que cela serait impossible. Qu'elle avait tout fait pour.

Patrick : J'avais raison. Vous étiez là à la mort de ma femme. Vous m'avez empêché de faire une bêtise, vous m'avez dit que certains avaient besoin de moi, que je devais survivre à cette épreuve que Dieu m'envoyait.

Teresa : Je… Elle avait pourtant dit que ça fonctionnerait.

Patrick : Oui, je me souviens parfaitement maintenant. Vous n'avez pas changé d'un iota, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Teresa : Détective Teresa Magnus Lisbon.

Patrick : Tu n'es pas Californienne. Tu n'es pas…

Teresa : Je pourrais vous retourner le compliment ! Et vous croyez vraiment qu'un simple humain est capable d'avoir votre perception ?

Patrick : Je… ? Qu'est ce que vous racontez ?

Teresa : Merde… J'avais dit à Helen que ça ne marcherait pas.

Patrick : Qui est Helen ? Et nous sommes où ?

Teresa : Nous sommes ici au Sanctuaire de Los Angeles. Il existe de nombreuses structures de ce type à travers le monde. Je travail pour celui-ci, je n'ai pas voulu le diriger. Soren le fait très bien.

Patrick : Mais il s'efface devant toi comme un petit chien.

Teresa : Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça. Mais ma… famille a un certain poids dans ma communauté.

Mais soudain elle se fit silencieuse, le regard dans le vide.

Teresa : Il faut partir.

Elle lui avait semblé étrange. Comme dans une forme de transe, sa voix était caverneuse, comme venue d'un autre monde. Statique, le regard blanc et vitreux, ce qu'il vit glaça le sang du mentaliste. Il s'approcha et secoua la jeune femme tout en la tirant pour la mettre à l'abri du regard des autres.

Patrick : Teresa ? Teresa ?

Elle reprit connaissance et manqua de s'effondrer, mais elle fut retenue par deux bras fermes.

Patrick : Lisbon ? Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ?

Teresa : Il faut partir d'ici. Rejoindre le Sanctuaire principal. Elle sera quoi faire.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Le Sanctuaire. Chambre d'HG Wells. 

Elle était épuisée et ses jambes avaient eu du mal à la porter jusque là. Elle avait fait plusieurs arrêts, reprenant son souffle avec difficulté. Elle aurait peut être du écouter Magnus et prendre un fauteuil roulant… Non, elle ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas. Enfin à destination, elle laissa tomber la béquille à même le sol, avant de s'assoir sur le lit. Elle aimait le Sanctuaire, tout ici lui rappelait son époque. Et elle devait avouer que parfois elle était nostalgique de la période victorienne. Ses contemporains, Caturanga, l'Entrepôt 12, Les cinq. Elle n'avait pas voulu se mêler à eux, pour leurs recherches mais elle avait beaucoup échangé sur les points de vue éthiques. Elle esquissa un rire nerveux. Elle était bien placé tiens… Elle leur avait souvent reproché de dépasser les limites et après la mort de sa fille, c'est elle qui les avait plus que franchies. Et au nom de quoi ? La justice ? La vengeance plutôt. Elle avait voulu détruire l'espèce humaine, sans ce rendre compte qu'elle risquait de détruire Myka. Myka… Elle devait reconnaitre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre elles. A croire que Myka savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui faire du mal. On frappa à la porte.

Wells : C'est ouvert.

Elle était trop fatiguée pour se lever, pour ouvrir la porte, peu importe qui était derrière. Tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était dormir. La porte s'ouvrit timidement et elle tourna à peine la tête pour regarder qui pénétrait dans son espace.

Wells : Myka…

L'inventrice se redressa sans pour autant se lever. Elle ne voulait pas montrer la faiblesse de ses jambes.

Myka : Je ne te dérange pas ? Je sais que tu es fatiguée…

Wells : Non entre.

L'agent des services secrets savait qu'elle était faible, elle avait vu son visage émaciée et sa peau à la limite du translucide.

Wells : Quelque chose te travail…

Myka s'approcha et s'installa à coté du petit génie à l'endroit où elle tapotait son lit.

Myka : Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu t'es sacrifié à l'Entrepôt ?

Wells : Je ne l'ai pas fait pour l'Entrepôt. Je devais le faire pour toi.

La victorienne voyait la plus jeune se débattre avec ses émotions, et voyant que le temps lui manquait, Helena se saisit de ses poignets avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme. Surprise, Myka cessa de se débattre, avant de répondre doucement au baiser sans vraiment essayer de comprendre. La jeune américaine sentait son cœur battre comme jamais et sa partenaire sourire contre ses lèvres.

Wells : Myka, j'ai besoin que tu me crois, je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée là. Tout ce que je voulais là bas, c'était que tu en sortes indemne. Et sur ce point j'ai réussi.

Myka : Mais tu t'es sacrifié sans me demander mon avis…

Wells : Je voulais te protéger. J'ai fait des erreurs, et comme tu vois, j'ai besoin de temps. Je ne peux pas revenir maintenant à l'Entrepôt.

Myka : Helena…

Elle lui caressa doucement le visage avec tendresse.

Wells : Il faut que je reste. S'il te plait, laisse-moi partir.

Myka : Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Wells : Je l'ignore. Mais je crois que ma place est là. Je pense qu'Helen en sait bien plus qu'elle ne veut le dire, mais toi tu dois retourner auprès de Claudia. La Cabale est puissante.

Myka : Ne me laisse pas, Helena…

La détresse dans sa voix… La victorienne ne put s'empêcher de serrer la brune dans ses bras. De lui voler un autre baiser, happant ses lèvres avec toute la force dont elle disposait. Réagissant à l'instinct, Myka referma ses poings sur le chemiser de la victorienne. Helena glissa ses mains sous celui de sa compagne, elle voulait pouvoir toucher sa peau, la caresser, la gouter. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle avait tellement envie d'elle que s'en était douloureux. Myka laissa échapper un gémissement quand elle éteignit la naissance de sa poitrine et que ses mains s'aventuraient beaucoup plus bas, l'incitant à s'allonger. Avec douceur et passion, Wells lui fit découvrir la tendresse d'une nuit avec une femme. Mais c'est étroitement enlacée, qu'Helena plongea dans le sommeil. Myka, elle, ne le trouva pas. Tout s'était passée tellement vite, elle avait du mal à se faire au retour d'Helena et voilà qu'elle l'avait conduit dans un nuage d'émotions qu'elle n'avait connu que trop rarement. Mais elle avait du mal à faire la part des choses entre les émotions qu'elle venait de ressentir et les sentiments qu'elle avait pour l'auteur. Elle ne pouvait plus cacher que l'écrivain l'avait touché alors qu'elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais tomber amoureuse d'un collègue. Elle était proche de Pete, elle avait pensé qu'avec lui, elle était sauvée, parce qu'elle ne pouvait que le considérer comme le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Mais il avait fallut que sa route croise celle d'un des plus grands inventeurs de l'histoire. Elle pouvait sentir la respiration calme d'Helena contre sa poitrine nue. Elle avait besoin de repos… Elle était tellement faible et pourtant, elle lui avait fait l'amour avec tellement de passion… Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était venue dans sa chambre. Pour avoir des réponses à des questions qu'elle ignorait elle-même. Mais finalement elle avait plus de questions que de réponses. Elle ne pouvait pas être un couple avec Helena. Elle ne pouvait pas… Cette femme était un gouffre émotionnel, elle risquait de l'entrainer avec elle et de lui faire tout perdre. Pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à se décider à partir, prisonnière de l'étreinte de ses bras. Elle ferma donc les yeux et tenta de se laisser emporter par le sommeil dans l'espoir de se remettre de ses émotions.

Le Sanctuaire. Le lendemain.

Magnus : Teresa, je suis heureuse de te voir.

Les deux femmes se serrèrent dans les bras dans une accolade sincère mais discrète.

Teresa : Moi de même, Helen.

Magnus : Je vois que tu es venue avec… Patrick.

Patrick : Vous semblez me connaitre, j'ignore qui vous êtes.

Magnus : Je suis le docteur Helen Magnus.

Patrick : Une Magnus, une deuxième…

Magnus : Teresa ?

Teresa : Je sais. Elle avait pourtant dit que le patch tiendrait.

Magnus : Les patchs ne tiennent jamais sur des anormaux aussi puissants surtout si tu restes dans ses parages, Teresa.

Teresa : Je ne pouvais pas…

Magnus : Je sais, tu es lié à lui…

Teresa : C'est pas ça ! C'est à cause de la vision.

Magnus : Teresa… Je te connais.

Teresa : On en parle plus tard.

Magnus : D'accord. Hum… J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Teresa : Quoi ?

Magnus : Helena est dans mes murs.

Teresa : Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

Magnus : Helena est comme toi et moi. Et tu l'as dit toi-même elle est fera pencher la balance dans la bataille finale.

Teresa : Mais je n'ai pas vu dans quelle sens elle l'a fera pencher ! Tu prends un gros risque.

Magnus : Je n'ai pas le choix. Et je crois qu'on a un atout pour garder Helena du bon coté. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tes visions changent à chaque changement de paramètres et les paramètres sont nombreux.

Patrick : C'est quoi cette histoire de bataille finale ?

Teresa : Quelque chose qui n'arrivera pas avant très longtemps. Helen, j'ai eu une autre vision. C'est pour ça que je suis venue ici.

Magnus : Je sais l'Entrepôt 13 n'est plus. Deux de ses derniers agents sont là.

Teresa : Et que comptes-tu faire ?

Magnus : Je ne sais pas. Mais l'atout que je viens de te donner est… Ta vision ?

Teresa : La Cabale va s'en prendre à l'œuf. Il faut réunir un maximum de force. Tu sais très bien que sous sa forme embryonnaire, la perte de son gardien le rendrait contrôlable par n'importe qui.

Magnus : Je sais. Et je sais qui est la future gardienne. Je dois contacter les Régents pour qu'ils viennent. Il faut mettre Claudia en sécurité.

Teresa : Tu acceptes toujours Tesla sous ton toit ? Tu vas avoir des ennuis… non tu as des ennuis… Vite !

Helen suivit sa sœur en courant dans les couloirs pour se rendre dans la bibliothèque. Jane décida de les suivre, ne voulant pas rester seul ici.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Pendant ce temps. 

HG s'était réveillée seule, ressentant l'absence de l'autre femme comme un coup de poignard. Mais en même temps, elle se doutait que les choses se passeraient comme ça. Elle savait que Myka n'était pas prête à affronter ce qu'elles avaient fait cette nuit. Mais pour Helena, cette nuit resterait longtemps dans sa mémoire. La douceur de la peau de Myka sous ses doigts, sous ses lèvres. La chaleur de son étreinte. Elle ferma les yeux pour éloigner ses images, elle devait rester concentrée pour ne pas faire d'autre faux pas avec la jeune femme. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle entra dans la bibliothèque sans faire de bruit. Pete et Myka étaient là à discuter et la jeune femme se tourna vers elle.

Myka : Bonjour…

Wells : Bonjour.

Pete : Pourquoi tu n'avais jamais parlé de cet endroit ? Il est tout simplement génial.

Wells : Parce que c'est un refuge. Ce n'est pas un parc zoologique, ni une salle de jeux.

Pete : Je n'ai pas dit que…

Mais déjà l'auteur n'était plus à la conversation. Un homme était entré dans la pièce, un homme au regard mesquin, croisant son regard, H.G qui était très proche de Myka se saisit brusquement du Tesla qu'elle avait dans la poche et le pointa en direction de l'ex-vampire.

Homme : Hé ! Espèce de sale voleuse. Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

Wells : Ne t'approche pas !

Homme : C'est mon invention ça !

D'un geste de la main et utilisant son pouvoir magnétique, l'arme quitta les mains de la belle victorienne pour rejoindre celles de son créateur avant qu'il ne la pointe sur la voleuse. Réagissant au quart de tour, Myka se saisit de son 9mm pour le pointer sur celui qui se disait l'inventeur du Tesla. Pete sortit la sienne par reflexe, pas certain des causes de l'attitude de sa partenaire.

Homme : Très chère Helena, soit tu expliques à cette… peu importe qui elle est, soit son arme va rejoindre la mienne.

Patrick : (arrivant) C'est sa petite amie !

Teresa : Jane ferme là !

Homme : Ta petite amie rien que ça !

Wells : Myka, calme-toi. Baisse ton arme. Helen…

Magnus : Avoue que tu l'as un peu cherché, Helena. Nikola baisse ton arme s'il te plait.

Tesla : Les désirs du maître de lieux sont des ordres.

Et l'ex vampire s'exécuta, jouant un peu la comédie profitant de ce qui ressemblait à une pièce de Molière. Pete en fit autant, voyant que l'attitude de sa partenaire était un pur instinct territorial.

Pete : Myka…

Tesla : Vous devriez écouter votre partenaire, Myka…

Myka : Agent Bering.

Wells : Il a raison, Myka, je te présente Nikola Tesla.

Pete : Le Tesla ?

Tesla : En chair et en os. Et j'en ai assez !

D'un geste de la main, il fit voler l'arme de l'agent des services secrets à l'autre bout de la pièce, celle-ci se heurta de mur à l'autre bout de la pièce. Et observa un regard contrarié de la maitresse des lieux.

Tesla : Désolé, je n'ai pas mesuré ma force.

Pendant ce temps, Helena s'était éloignée pour aller ramasser l'arme avant de la rendre à la jeune femme, lui caressant la joue au passage.

Myka : Tu n'avais pas le droit de me prendre l'arme pour régler tes comptes.

Wells : Je suis désolé.

Magnus : Helena, Nikola, nous avons du travail si on ne veut pas risquer que son prochain endormissement soit un calvaire pour beaucoup d'anormaux du Sanctuaire.

Helena posa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne avant de s'éloigner avec les deux autres victoriens. Laissant Myka et Pete seuls avec Jane et Teresa.

Pete : Euh, j'ai une question ! Il y en a encore beaucoup de membre du 19ème siècle encore vivant ?

Teresa : Quelque un.

Pete : Sérieusement.

Teresa : Nikola Tesla, l'éternel amour de ma sœur, Montague John Druitt, ma sœur, HG Wells et moi. Il ne reste que nous.

Pete : C'est déjà pas mal !

Patrick : Attends HG Wells ? L'auteur ? Alors qui est la brune avec un accent terrible qui vient de sortir ?

Teresa : Elle est l'auteur, Jane.

Patrick : Je croyais qu'HG Wells était un homme.

Myka : C'est ce que racontent les livres d'histoire.

Teresa : HG Wells est bien une femme, auteur et inventeur de génie. Mais aussi une manipulatrice hors pair. J'ai passé des années à vouloir la mettre en cellule pour le meurtre des hommes qui ont tué sa fille mais cette fille est une anguille.

Patrick : Alors je ne suis pas le seul à…

Teresa : Je ne préfère pas parler de ça Jane. Je vous l'ai dit mon travail c'est de vous en empêcher.

Pete : Un problème ?

Teresa : Seulement un différent sur la notion de justice entre Patrick et moi.

Laboratoire. 

Tesla : Si vous continuez à le maintenant dans un sommeil à ondes courte, il va mourir de faim. Enfin si on peut appeler ça de la faim.

Wells : Ca l'ai d'une certaine façon. L'œuf a besoin de rejoindre son gardien sur les lieux d'implantation. En attendant, cet anormal agit de façon chaotique.

Helen : Rendant nerveux certains pensionnaires du Sanctuaire.

Wells : Myka…

Tesla : C'est quoi cette fois le problème avec ta petite amie ?

Wells : Rien, laisse.

Magnus : Helena ?

Wells : Myka est très affectée par l'œuf. Sa présence lui est pénible, alors que son partenaire qui est un anormal de l'ordre des psychiques, n'en souffre quasiment pas.

Tesla : D'accord alors quel est le point qui oppose complètement l'agent Bering et l'agent Lattimer.

Wells : J'ai du mal à saisir la logique des choses, ceux qui devraient y être le plus sensible ne le sont pas.

Magnus : Hormis Sally. C'est entrain de la rendre folle.

Wells : Je dois savoir si Myka est une anormale.

Magnus : Et ça changerait quelque chose pour toi ?

Wells : Non !

Magnus : Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça.

Wells : Je… J'en sais rien… Elle… Je ne sais pas… Elle est touchante, si innocente, si douce…

Magnus : Seigneur… Tu es amoureuse…

Wells : Quoi ? Non… Peut-être… Ce n'était pas prévu.

Magnus : Je sais.

Wells : Mais…

Magnus : Nous ne sommes plus à l'époque victorienne, Helena. Tu peux vivre ton histoire d'amour au grand jour.

Wells : Quand je vois les réactions de Myka, j'en doute.

Bibliothèque.

Assises l'une près de l'autre, Myka et Helena Wells lisaient ensemble un ouvrage plutôt ancien. Les deux femmes partageaient l'amour des livres pourtant l'échange avait quelque chose de plus qu'elles ne semblaient pas remarquer.

Wells : D'après ce qui est écrit, l'Atlantide était une ville qui disposait d'un immense savoir mais qui avait décidé de se couper du reste du monde. Mais la magie de certaines personnes envahissait la Terre risquant le chaos. Les Dieux ont donc décidé d'envoyer un… je ne suis pas sûre, ça peut se traduire par quelqu'un ou quelque chose, mais cette chose est vivante, elle servira d'abris.

Myka : Si l'Entrepôt est vivant, comment est-il construit ? Qu'est ce qui lui donne vie ?

Mais alors que l'inventrice passait sa main dans les cheveux de sa partenaire, Helen Magnus regrettait déjà de devoir intervenir, elle n'avait jamais vu son amie aussi heureuse, et regrettait qu'elle ait du souffrir autant avant.

Magnus : L'Atlantide n'existe pas agent Bering. Il s'agit en réalité d'une ville souterraine du nom de Praxis. Mais son existence doit rester secrète. Et comme je le disais à HG, l'Entrepôt est comme un dragon, quand un meurt, un œuf apparait quelque part dans le monde. Quand le moment vient des protecteurs sont choisis. Au nombre de quatre. D'une manière ou d'une autre ils trouveront l'œuf et lui choisiront un emplacement où vivre, et l'Entrepôt naitra.

Myka : Qui sont les protecteurs ?

Wells : J'ai compris cette nuit, ce que tu étais, je t'ai entendu parler dans ton sommeil. Tu es gênée par quelque chose depuis ton arrivée, sa présence t'es pénible parce que tu le repousses. Mais tu as été choisi. Rappelle toi tes rêves, Myka. Tu rêves de l'œuf depuis sa venue au monde.

Myka ferma les yeux. Les rêves remontèrent et elle devait avouer qu'elle s'était à chaque fois concentrée sur le visage d'Helena se réveillant par la douleur de la perte.

Wells : J'ai compris autre chose tout à l'heure au laboratoire en regardant l'œuf. J'ai compris pourquoi je suis encore de ce monde. L'Entrepôt 12 m'avait choisit pour être la protectrice de l'Entrepôt 13 mais je me suis retrouvé dans le bronze, alors l'Entrepôt 13 m'a choisit pour le 14.

Myka : L'odeur de pommes… Ca sent les pommes…

Wells : Et je sentais ses mêmes pommes quand j'aurais dû mourir à l'Entrepôt.

La jeune agent s'extirpa du fauteuil où elle était lovée avec l'auteur et décida de suivre l'odeur de pommes. Helen Magnus et Helena Wells la suivirent dans les couloirs un sourire aux lèvres. Elles aussi suivaient l'odeur des pommes qui envahissait les lieux, ou plutôt leurs systèmes olfactifs. Mais Helena s'arrêta avant d'arriver à destination. Myka cessa sa course pour se tourner vers elle. Appuyée sur sa béquille, l'inventrice se dirigea vers le mur.

Wells : Je vous rejoins dans une minute…

Ses jambes ne la portaient plus vraiment. Elle avait du mal à parcourir plus d'une centaine de mètre sans se retrouver littéralement épuisée. Et les folies de cette nuit ne l'avaient pas aidé.

Magnus : Restez là, je reviens.

Mais alors qu'elle allait glissée contre le mur, HG bascula, elle se sentait au bord de l'inconscience. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi faible de toute sa vie. Myka s'approcha et passa un bras autour de la taille de son amie pour la soutenir.

Myka : Je te tiens.

Mais Helena Wells continuait de lutter contre elle-même contre son inertie, ne voulant pas lâcher prise.

Myka : Helena, apprends à compter sur les autres… Je ne te lâcherais pas. Je te le promets.

Mais l'agent des services secrets fut surprise quand HG lâcha prise pour se raccrocher entièrement à elle. La béquille tomba à terre quand les bras d'Helena encerclèrent son cou et elle fut terrifiée par sa légèreté. Myka inspira son parfum, s'était si bon de la tenir dans ses bras, en vie.

Wells : Reste avec moi…

Myka : Je ne vais nulle part.

Et l'auteur ferma les yeux avant de devenir un poids mort dans les bras de l'agent.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Une heure plus tard.

Helena ouvrit les yeux et contracta la mâchoire en découvrant qu'elle avait une nouvelle fois perdue connaissance. Libérant sa main d'une autre main, elle arracha sa perfusion.

Myka : Helena non !

Wells : Ce n'est pas une perfusion qui me remettra debout. L'œuf…

Magnus : Il peut attendre. Miss Bering, pourriez vous nous laisser quelques instants.

Myka : Bien sûr.

Et elle se leva avec un dernier regard pour la femme allongée et qui tentait déjà de se mettre debout.

Magnus : Tu n'es qu'une inconsciente ! Tu crois quoi ? Que la grande HG Wells est immortelle ? Elle tient à toi. Et tu as une mission mais pour ça, il faut que tu te remettes.

Wells : Dit plutôt que tu connais les prédictions de ta sœur et que tu veux m'avoir de ton coté. Tu as trop peur de perdre tes précieux Sanctuaires. Le travail de deux vies.

Magnus : Je te parle de toi, là. Et de l'Entrepôt que tu affectionnes tant que ça. L'Entrepôt t'a sauvé, ce n'est pas pour tout détruire maintenant.

Wells : Fiche moi la paix, Helen !

Magnus : On t'a offert une seconde chance, une troisième même. On t'offre un objectif et une personne à aimer. C'est plus que beaucoup ont la chance d'avoir.

Wells : Myka n'est pas pour moi.

Magnus : Bien sur que si. Bon sang Helena si tu ne me crois pas, tu as un Oracle ici même, va la voir.

Wells : Je me passerais de ta sœur. Maintenant, je vais sortir de ce lit et faire ce pourquoi je suis de retour. L'œuf doit être rapidement à sa place. Chacun doit avoir sa place dans le monde… sauf moi. Je vais planter l'œuf avec vous trois, je vais le faire et disparaitre.

Magnus : Helena…

Mais décidée, elle se leva, attrapa sa canne pour quitter la pièce. Et elle se laissa guider en direction de l'odeur de pommes. Myka était déjà là observant quelque chose devant elle. Helena le contourna pour s'approcher de sa partenaire.

Myka : Alors c'est l'Entrepôt 14 ça. Il est magnifique…

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure en posant son regard sur l'œuf. Celui-ci faisait près d'un mètre de haut et luisait des milles couleurs de l'univers. On pouvait voir à l'intérieur, le matériel qui servirait à construire l'Entrepôt.

Myka : Il ne bougera pas tant que la quatrième ne sera pas là…

Magnus : Elle est déjà là. Teresa rêve de l'œuf depuis sa naissance. Elle a un don de voyance.

Lisbon : (arrivant) Il y a un peu plus d'un mois, j'ai prédit la mort d'Helena. Mais le destin est ainsi, certaines visions sont là pour être changés, d'autres sont immuables. Mais ceux sont les rêves qui m'ont conduit ici et quand j'ai vu Helena… J'ai su.

Wells : Il va bientôt falloir planter l'œuf.

Magnus : Il va falloir choisir un endroit.

Myka : Les Régents…

Wells : L'œuf nous a choisi nous. Les Régents n'ont pas leur mot à dire.

Magnus : Je crois que l'Entrepôt aime être en Amérique.

Toutes quatre autour de l'œuf, elle se regardait à tour de rôle, essayant de penser comme une seule personne.

Myka : Connecticut…

Lisbon : Oui, c'est ce qu'il veut.

Myka : Et Claudia aura une université toute proche. Peut-on déplacer l'œuf ?

Magnus : Il va falloir parce qu'on ne peut pas le laisser ici, il grandit et grandit vite. Et les rêves qu'il nous projette rendent nerveux certains anormaux. Et l'Entrepôt ne peut pas se développer dans mon Sanctuaire. Artefacts et anormaux ne font pas bon ménage.

Teresa : Allez dormir, je veille sur l'œuf, demain on commencera le transport.

Magnus : J'envois un hélicoptère pour aller chercher la gardienne. Essaye de te reposer un peu Terry.

Teresa : Toi, reposes toi.

Laissant les deux sœurs, HG Wells s'éloigna, malgré ses différents avec Teresa Magnus, elle savait que l'œuf était en sécurité, sinon elle n'aurait pas été choisie pour être une protectrice.

Plus loin. 

HG rattrapa son amie et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Myka posa ses yeux sur leurs mains jointes sans s'arrêter pourtant elle cala pourtant son pas sur celui de l'inventrice. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était, que signifiait ses attentions de la part d'Helena. Qu'est ce que ça signifiait ? Qu'elles étaient un couple ? Non… Elles ne pouvaient pas en être un. HG n'était pas pour elle. Trop dangereuse pour son cœur déjà blessé par la vie. Pourtant elle se sentait tellement bien en sa présence. Elle avait peur de se perdre dans ses sentiments. Les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent devant les quartiers de Myka, se faisant face, il y eu une hésitation. Aucune de savait comment agir avec l'autre. Helena se trouvait désemparée devant elle, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre la femme loin des codes qu'on lui avait enseigné. L'ère victorienne était peut être extrêmement stricte, mais les choses étaient codifiées. Maintenant tout n'était qu'anarchie.

Wells : Bonne nuit, Myka.

Myka : Bonne nuit…

La main de Myka lâcha celle d'Helena et remonta le long du bras de la brune et se posa sur sa joue avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, le cœur battant la chamade. Mais rapidement la porte se rouvrit, comme si elle savait qu'Helena était encore derrière. Myka lui prit la main et l'entraina avec elle. Dans la chambre, pas un mot ne fut prononcé. Elles ne pouvaient rien faire. Myka se glissa dans la salle de bain et en ressortit portant un tee shirt bien trop grand. Son corps frôla celui de Helena et elle se pencha sur son sac pour en sortir un deuxième. Le tendant à l'auteur, elle l'invita à aller se changer avant de se glisser dans le lit. HG entra dans la salle de bain, l'odeur du parfum de l'autre brune emplissait la pièce, ses affaires étaient proprement pliées sur le petit meuble et sa brosse à dent posée sur l'étagère. Elle se changea rapidement et rejoignit sa partenaire. Myka était déjà glissée dans son lit et HG s'approcha prenant appui sur sa béquille, elle avait peur que ses jambes la trahissent. Elle se sentait tellement faible. Le cœur battant, elle se glissa entre les draps et chercha le contact de Myka.

Wells : Myka…

Myka : Helena… Pas ce soir. Je suis fatiguée, tu l'es aussi. Dors. Ferme les yeux et dors.

Ses jambes nues frôlèrent celle de l'autre femme alors qu'elle positionnait son corps pour dormir et elle ferma les yeux. Lovée dans ses bras, elle tarda pourtant à trouver le sommeil. Elle avait tellement peur de perdre la jeune femme. Que Myka s'éloigne d'elle.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain. 

Myka avait quitté le lit laissant seule l'inventrice. Elle avait besoin de trouver Claudia. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle impérativement. Elle avait bien réfléchie cette nuit, au passé et au présent. A l'avenir aussi et à ses incertitudes. Elle trouva Claudia à un des ordinateurs du Sanctuaire dans le bureau de Magnus.

Myka : Je ne veux pas être un protecteur ! Je ne veux pas prendre cette responsabilité, je ne veux pas qu'il me contrôle. Je ne veux pas parler pour lui. J'ai fait trop d'erreurs.

La future gardienne se retourna brusquement, laissant ses occupations pour se concentrer sur son amie. Elle se leva et attrapa les mains de Myka pour l'empêcher de gesticuler. Pour essayer de comprendre ses inquiétudes.

Claudia : Myka ! Calme-toi ! Viens avec moi.

Elles s'éloignèrent et Claudia attendit que la jeune femme se calme.

Claudia : Je sais que tu as peur d'être partial au sujet d'HG, et c'est peut être pour ça que tu as été choisi. Tu sais juger les gens. Regardes, tu as jugé juste au sujet d'HG.

Myka : J'ai suivis ce que je ressentais.

Claudia : Mais c'est justement ce que te demandes l'Entrepôt. Que tu travailles avec ton cœur.

Myka : Mais si j'ai un choix à faire…

Claudia : Fais toi un peu confiance. Peu importe que tu sois amie, ou amante avec HG, la seule qui compte c'est que l'Entrepôt te fait confiance.

Myka : J'ai l'impression que l'Entrepôt a eue raison de te choisir. Tu es une bonne gardienne. Ton frère serait fier de toi.

Claudia : Alors dis moi. Tu en es où avec Helena ?

Myka : Je ne veux pas en parler.

Claudia : D'accord, comme tu veux.

Myka bouillait d'incertitudes, sa conversation ne l'avait pas apaisée au contraire, elle n'aimait pas que les autres sachent pour elle et HG. Elle n'aimait pas être mise à nue dans ses sentiments. Sa décision fut prise dans elle croisa le regard d'HG, l'inventrice lui sourit, elle était reposée. Mais le regard de Myka la doucha.

Wells : J'ai comme l'impression que ce que tu vas me dire, ne va pas me plaire.

Myka : Je ne sais pas, Helena… Ce qu'il y a entre nous, ça ne peux pas durer.

Wells : Myka…

Myka : Helena… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais il faut que ça cesse. Je ne peux pas te faire passer avant mon travail à chaque fois. Je vais me détruire si tu recommences et je ne le supporterais pas. Je dois pouvoir avoir les idées claires si je veux faire du bon travail. Je ne peux pas, Helena. Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas tout risquer. Je veux pouvoir faire mon travail, alors reste loin de moi.

Elle était en larmes, elle n'avait pas pu en retenir le flot. Se séparer d'HG était la chose la plus difficile qu'elle est eu à faire dans sa vie. Elle se savait capable de tout mettre en balance pour elle et ça lui faisait terriblement peur. Etre à ce point dépendant de quelqu'un la mettait mal à l'aise et pourtant elle se sentait tellement bien avec HG. Elle avait l'impression d'être à sa place. Mais il fallait qu'elle soit réaliste. Elle ne pouvait pas faire sa vie avec elle. Et comment l'annoncerait-elle à son père ? Lui qui avait toujours voulu un fils, à défaut un gendre. Mais elle n'était pas un garçon, et ne sortait pas avec un homme. Au moins HG partageait leur amour de la littérature… Non elle devait arrêter de penser à ça. Elle devait tirer un trait sur Helena. Lui dire adieu.

Wells : J'ai au moins le droit à un dernier baiser ?

Myka : Je…

L'inventrice n'en menait pas large, le refus de Myka lui brisait le cœur. Mais elle ne pouvait pas la forcer. Cela devait venir d'elle et uniquement d'elle pourtant elle décida pour la dernière fois de dominer l'échange et captura les lèvres de l'agent des Services Secrets. Le baiser les remua. Après l'échange, Myka posa sa main sur ses lèvres avant de prendre la fuite. Trop déroutée pour pouvoir affronter celle qui était maintenant son ex compagne.

Plus tard. 

Myka était montée sur le toit, pour prendre l'air. Elle avait besoin de pouvoir réfléchir. Sa vie était devenue un véritable chaos en peu de temps. L'Entrepôt, Helena… Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle avait ses images dans la tête qui était sensé la guider. Mais au lieu de ça elle se sentait perdue. Elle avait dans la tête des images du passé d'Helena, de celui d'Helen et de Teresa. Cela devait permettre aux protecteurs de mieux se connaitre et elle souffrait des morts d'Ashley Magnus, et de Christina en plus de celle de Sam. La vue était magnifique, l'endroit était magnifique. Elle avait vu dans sa vie plus de merveilles qu'aucun être humain ne verrait jamais. Elle avait vu des trésors, des merveilles, tout ce qui est caché aux yeux du monde. Elle avait vu une sirène, une salamandre, sa route avait croisé celle d'un des auteurs qu'elle appréciait le plus. Qui aurait pu jurer qu'HG Wells soit une femme. Une femme très belle de surcroit, une femme qui avait su faire chavirer son cœur. Mon Dieu, elle était tombée amoureuse d'un des plus grands génies que la Terre est portée. Et sur l'instant son cœur saignait mais elle n'avait plus la force de pleurer. Elle inspira profondément l'air frais et resserra les pans de son chandail. Non elle ne pouvait pas continuer avec Helena. C'était trop d'incertitudes dans sa vie, dans son travail. Maintenant elle se rendait compte de la situation lors de l'incident avec Nikola Tesla. Helena avait profité de sa confiance et elle avait voulu surprotéger Helena. Soudain un flot d'information dans son cerveau l'incita à redescendre. L'œuf était là, devant elle. Helena aussi. Son cœur s'accéléra mais elle se recentra sur l'œuf.

Teresa : Il est prêt.

Wells : Oui il l'est.

Myka : Comment on le déplace ?

Magnus : Je me charge du transport. N'ayez crainte.

Teresa : La gardienne est-elle prête ?

Myka : La gardienne a un nom !

Teresa : Miss Donovan.

Patrick Jane qui juste avant discutait avec Teresa, l'avait vu partir en direction de l'œuf, comme si elle avait brusquement reçu des informations. Il l'avait suivit dans les couloirs pour finalement découvrir les quatre femmes comme des points cardinaux autour de cet étrange œuf. Elles s'observaient à tour de rôle. Comme une communication non verbale. Puis comme elles étaient arrivées, elles partirent chacune de leur occupation, vaquer à leurs occupations.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Connecticut. Deux jours plus tard.

Alors que l'œuf toucha le sol, celui-ci commença à éclore. Le lieu avait été choisi, plutôt désertique, Magnus avait mis le prix pour acheter le terrain. S'ouvrant dans un jet de lumière, il s'accrocha à Claudia en même temps que plusieurs de ses bras s'enfoncèrent dans le sol.

Pete : Claudia !

Myka : Ne bouge pas ! Claudia va bien.

Wells : On assiste à ce que peu d'agent de l'Entrepôt on vu dans leur vie.

Pete, Artie, Henry, Leena, Patrick et Jane Lattimer ne pouvaient qu'observer la scène, les quatre protectrices encerclaient l'œuf et la gardienne. L'œuf rayonnait en poursuivant son implantation. Celui-ci commençait à prendre forme, ressemblant vaguement à une maison dans une substance gélatineuse. Soudain le corps de Claudia passa à l'intérieur du bâtiment alors que celui-ci grandissait de manière exponentielle.

Pete : J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il faut partir.

Artie : Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu es sûr ?

Mais soudain un coup de feu se fit entendre. Puis un autre. L'action se passa très vite. Myka Bering tomba la première, pendant que les autres se mettaient à l'abri à l'exception d'HG qui, malgré les tirs nourris avait rejoint Myka pour la tirer en sécurité derrière l'esquisse d'Entrepôt. Myka avait sur le coup regarder la scène sans comprendre avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, elle n'avait pas mal, elle ne ressentait rien hormis qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Tout ce qu'elle sentit avant de fermer les yeux fut l'étreinte d'HG.

Wells : Myka ! Myka ! Ouvres les yeux. Myka, ouvres les yeux, s'il te plait.

Magnus : Helena, laisse-moi faire…

Mais l'auteur semblait en état de choc. Et alors que Pete, Will, Teresa et Henry les couvraient, Patrick Jane tira HG à elle pour l'éloigner du corps de Myka. Attrapant une arme, HG se déchaina contre leurs agresseurs. Elle bouillonnait de rage. Maudissait la Cabale et leur soif de pouvoir. Ils avaient fait trop de morts à travers l'histoire que se soit dans celle de l'Entrepôt puis dans celle des Sanctuaires.

Les coups de feu cessèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils avaient commencé, comme si la Cabale n'avait donné qu'un simple avertissement. Mais pour Magnus le vrai combat commençait. Elle savait qu'elle devrait opérer Myka le plus rapidement possible. La balle avait causé un hémothorax.

Le Sanctuaire. Plusieurs heures plus tard. 

Big Guy : Miss Wells est derrière la porte.

Magnus : Je me doutais qu'elle ne serait pas loin.

Big Guy : Sa compagne ?

Magnus : Je l'ignore. C'est bien possible.

Big Guy : L'Entrepôt ?

Magnus : Teresa et Jane Lattimer sont entrain de mettre en place le carcan avec Claudia Donovan. Elles savaient qu'HG suivrait miss Bering.

Big Guy : Les rêves…

Magnus : Oui. Mais pas seulement.

Le docteur Magnus termina de vérifier les constantes de la jeune femme, elle l'avait opéré dans l'hôpital le plus proche de la nouvelle localisation de l'Entrepôt puis avait organisé un voyage sanitaire pour la rapatrier au Sanctuaire. Tout ce temps HG n'avait jamais été loin.

Magnus : Je connais HG depuis longtemps. Vraiment longtemps. Elle est mon amie.

Big Guy : Comment se porte Miss Bering ?

Magnus : Elle s'en remettra. Elle est forte et jeune.

Magnus releva la tête et croisa le regard d'HG de l'autre coté de la vitre. Son regard lui fendit le cœur.

Connecticut. Pendant ce temps. 

Pete : C'est ça l'Entrepôt ? On dirait l'Entrepôt 13 en minuscule...

Teresa : Il s'est servit dans nos cinq esprits, mais surtout dans celui de sa gardienne.

Pete : Et Claudia se sentait en sécurité la bas. Mais pourquoi est-il aussi petit ? Ma grange est plus grande.

Myka : Tu n'as pas de grange…

Pete : Possible mais si j'en avais eu elle serait plus grande.

Claudia : Ne critique pas mon petit. Il doit encore grandir.

Pete : Que fait Artie ?

Claudia : Il achète le Bed&Breakfast d'à coté. Il n'aime pas le Connecticut.

Pete : Il n'aime pas l'idée qu'HG soit une protectrice. Il ne lui a jamais fait confiance.

Claudia : Je prends les décisions. HG reste.

Claudia posa un regard étrange sur Teresa Lisbon et reporta son attention sur Pete Lattimer en pensant à HG. Le savoir qu'elle avait dans la tête lui présentait le monde d'une toute autre manière. Elle avait l'impression de voir le monde pour la première fois. Elle ressentait la tendresse qu'avait l'Entrepôt pour Helena. Comme si elle était une maille importante du jeu. Claudia se concentra sur Pete, il lui semblait avoir une aura similaire à celle de l'Entrepôt mais tellement plus primitive. Claudia n'arrivait pas vraiment à définir comment elle se sentait. Elle avait à la fois l'impression d'avoir fait le grand saut dans le vide et d'avoir trouvé sa place dans le monde. Elle respira profondément en entra dans l'Entrepôt, la première. L'entrepôt 14 ! L'intérieur était magnifique. Alliant nouvelles technologies et style inspiré des Entrepôts 12 et 13, on se serait cru au Sanctuaire. L'Entrepôt avait su pioché dans leurs esprits pour les satisfaire au mieux.

Le Sanctuaire. Infirmerie.

Les mains jointes, le visage appuyé contre, HG hésitait à se mettre à prier. Elle n'avait pas demandé l'aide de Dieu depuis la mort de Christina. A cette époque là, elle Lui en avait cruellement voulu, l'avait tenu responsable de la mort de son enfant. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre aussi Myka. Et ce même si elles n'étaient pas ensemble. Elle ne pouvait pas la perdre. Elle savait qu'elle devrait disparaitre ensuite parce qu'elle savait que sa santé mentale n'y résisterait pas.

Myka : Tu sais que je peux suivre le cours de tes pensées…

Wells : Myka…

La victorienne avait bondit de sa chaise pour s'approcher au plus près de l'agent. Elle ne résista pas à lui passer une main sur la joue.

Myka : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Wells : Tu as fait l'idiote et ils t'ont tiré dessus. Je…

Myka : Je ne suis pas morte.

Wells : Heureusement pour toi, sinon je serais venue te chercher jusqu'aux porte du paradis.

Myka : Et si j'avais été en enfer…

Wells : Toi… Impossible. Tu es mon ange gardien.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent avec tendresse, malgré ce qu'elles étaient dites un peu plus tôt. Elles savaient qu'elles avaient besoin de la présence l'une de l'autre. Et elles savaient que cette présence les rendait vulnérable. C'est cette peur de perdre Myka qui avait détruit l'Entrepôt. Si cet homme ne l'avait pas mis sur dans le verrou de Caturanga, jamais elle n'aurait fait l'effort de trouver la solution, parce que rien dans ce monde ne lui importait plus que Myka.

L'Entrepôt 14.

Magnus entra dans le bâtiment avec le sentiment de connaitre les lieux, de se sentir chez elle dans cette atmosphère à la fois Victorienne et moderne. Entrant dans la pièce principale, elle se retrouva face à la Régente Jane Lattimer et Claudia Donovan en pleine discussion assez animée. Apparemment les Régents n'appréciaient pas la position du Sanctuaire dans le contrôle de ce nouvel Entrepôt. Mais Claudia en voulait au Régents pour leur erreur et pour le moment elle voulait diriger seule l'Entrepôt. Pourtant Magnus savait qu'elle finirait par plier et donner de l'autorité aux Régents parce que malgré leurs erreurs, ils restaient des sages parmi les sages. Elle savait que tout être humain faisait des erreurs, cela était parfois plus grave pour eux étant donné leur position. Claudia s'en rendrait compte avec le temps. Pour le moment tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire s'est l'éduquer au mieux à prendre sa place dans le monde.

Magnus : Régent Lattimer ?

Jane se retourna brusquement pour faire face à la responsable des Sanctuaires. Son regard brulait de colère mais elle savait qu'elle devait prendre en compte ce que Magnus lui dirait.

Jane : Oui ?

Magnus : J'aimerais m'entretenir en privée avec miss Donovan.

Jane : Bien. De toute façon, je dois organiser l'arrivée des Régents. Contrairement à ce que Claudia pense nous ne sommes pas seulement des « boulets » pour reprendre son expression.

Jane Lattimer quitta la pièce, furieuse.

Magnus : Je crois qu'on peut parler d'égale à égale maintenant. Je peux vous introduire dans le monde comme je l'ai fait avec votre prédécesseur.

Claudia : Vous ne pouviez pas être née…

Magnus : Comme moi vous savez maintenant que rien n'est impossible. Je suis née dans le Londres du 19ème siècle, mes souvenirs que vous avez hérité sont vrais comme ceux de Teresa et ceux d'Helena, nous sommes anglaises et centenaires. Mais pour en revenir à nos affaires, je vous apprendrais tout ce qu'il faut savoir pour que vous soyez prête.

Claudia : Pourquoi feriez vous ça ?

Magnus : Parce que l'Entrepôt a autant besoin du Sanctuaire que le Sanctuaire a besoin de l'Entrepôt. Vous découvrirez ma chère que tout est une question d'équilibre.

Claudia : Et que devrais je faire en contrepartie ?

Magnus : Seulement faire votre travail. Vous êtes maitre à bord.

Claudia : Alors c'est d'accord.

Magnus : Et à l'avenir, soyez plus douce avec les Régents. Ils peuvent se révéler utile.

Claudia : Vous n'avez pas ce problème…

Magnus : Bien sûr que si. Je dois faire avec chacun des responsables des différents Sanctuaires à travers le monde. Je dois aussi faire avec les membres de chaque gouvernement. Recréer des liens à chaque changement de chef d'État. A chaque changement des conseils de l'OTAN et de l'ONU. Nos places vont bien au delà de la simple politique américaine. Vous allez devoir apprendre la patience et la diplomatie. Parfois il faut plier pour pouvoir accomplir de plus grande chose dans le monde.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_Et voici le dernier chapitre, un bon gros chapitre pour conclure cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, d'autant que j'adore par-dessus tout ce slash. Je les trouve attachantes. Elles sont à la fois tellement semblables et tellement différentes. Enfin bon bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Je bosse sur une suite possible mais je ne vous garantie rien. _

Le Sanctuaire. Le lendemain. 

Helena avait diné seule, elle n'avait pas voulu voir du monde après son éclat sur le terrain. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir montré autant sa proximité avec Myka et d'avoir perdu le contrôle. Elle ne voulait voir personne et Pete n'était pas dupe. Il la trouva à la cuisine peu avant minuit. Devant une tasse de thé, elle semblait littéralement perdue dans ses pensées.

Pete : Je te dérange ?

Wells : Non entre. Tu veux un thé ?

Pete : Non merci.

Wells : Une tasse de café, alors ?

Pete : Non. Si je bois du café, je serais incapable de dormir.

Wells : D'accord. Et bien, fais ce que tu as à faire ici.

Pete : Je vais le faire.

Il prit une chaise et s'installa à coté d'elle, se tournant de manière à la voir.

Pete : Helena…

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder.

Pete : Je crois que je ne t'ai pas remercié de nous avoir sauvés la vie à l'Entrepôt 13.

Wells : Je…

Pete : Je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait. Mais je t'en remercie quand même. Elle a toujours crue en toi, plus qu'elle ne croit en elle-même d'ailleurs.

Wells : Et plus que je ne crois en moi-même.

Pete : Elle est ton amie.

Wells : Je le sais.

Pete : Si tu lui fais de mal, je te fais la peau.

Wells : Je lui ai déjà fait assez de mal par le passé. J'ai une nouvelle chance de faire le bien. Et je crois que je vais commencer par rester ici, si Helen est d'accord.

Pete : Reviens à l'Entrepôt dès que tu te sens prête.

Wells : Merci, Pete. Ne dis rien à Myka. Je veux qu'elle reste concentrée.

Pete : D'accord. Mais prend le temps de lui dire au revoir.

Wells : Je vais essayer.

Plus tard dans la journée… 

Installée dans la bibliothèque, Helena Wells était installée dans un fauteuil, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Magnus : HG ?

Wells : Oui ?

Magnus : Une tasse de thé ?

Wells : Volontiers.

L'auteur quitta son poste d'observation pour suivre la centenaire jusqu'à son bureau. Elles s'installèrent dans les canapés pendant que Big Guy leur servir le thé.

Wells : Ta sœur est rentrée à Los Angeles ?

Magnus : Sacramento.

Wells : Je retiens pour ne jamais y mettre les pieds.

Magnus : Tu sais bien qu'elle n'a aucune légitimité pour te mettre derrière les barreaux aujourd'hui. Il y a prescription.

Wells : Il n'empêche. Je crois que ce Patrick Jane est un homme bien pour elle.

Magnus : Je pourrais te retourner la question avec l'agent Bering.

Wells : J'ai fait de nombreuses erreurs et pourtant elle a toujours essayé de me maintenir dans le droit chemin. Elle a été la seule à croire en moi alors que plus personne ne faisait cet effort.

Magnus : Ajoute à ça qu'elle est très belle.

Wells : Ca c'est indéniable. Mais elle n'est pas prête. Et j'aimerais me reposer un peu au Sanctuaire si tu n'as rien contre.

Magnus : Tu sais que le Sanctuaire est aussi ta maison. Même si je sais que le seul endroit que tu as toujours considéré comme tel était l'Entrepôt. Je me souviens d'une époque, une jeune fille de seize ans essayait de nous convaincre de faire les choses avec plus de retenu.

Wells : Je suis parfois nostalgique de cette époque. Quand j'étais encore innocente, quand je n'avais pas encore vu toutes ses horreurs.

Magnus : Tu vis dans un nouveau monde, tu as une chance de tout recommencer et tu as quelqu'un pour te soutenir.

Wells : Elle a tellement confiance en moi. J'ai peur de la décevoir.

Magnus : Alors fait les bons choix. Et si tu te remettais à écrire ?

Wells : Je ne sais pas je…

Magnus : J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Helen Magnus se leva et ouvrit un placard avant d'en sortir une boite du fond. L'entrainant avec elle, elle tendit la boite à HG.

Magnus : Ca fait au moins 120 ans qu'il attend de retrouver son légitime propriétaire. Tu seras certainement quoi en faire.

Wells : Oui j'en ai une bonne idée. Tu as de l'encre et une plume ?

Magnus : Oui, bien sûr.

Plus tard…

Wells : Finalement je crois que tu avais raison. Tu as prit une balle et j'ai été incapable de faire mon travail. Je nous ai mis tous en danger. Mais j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre. Tu es… tu es mon point faible.

Myka : Alors c'est comme ça que ça se termine…

Wells : Ou que ça commence. Tu es celle de nous quatre qui devra protéger l'Entrepôt et Claudia.

Myka : Pourquoi tu ne viens pas ?

Wells : Je crois que je vais encore rester un moment au Sanctuaire, il me semble qu'Helen attend quelque chose de moi. Me reste à le découvrir, je dois arrêter de fuir pour devenir une meilleure personne. Et toi qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

Myka : Retourner à l'Entrepôt. Faire mon boulot.

Wells : Nos routes sont plutôt incompatibles.

Myka : En effet.

Wells : Je suis heureuse que nos routes se soient quand même croisées.

Myka : Moi de même.

Wells : Tu as fait de moi une meilleure personne et pour ça je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez.

Elle posa le paquet qu'elle avant dans la main et la glissa derrière la nuque de Myka pour lui poser un baiser sur le front.

Wells : Fait bon voyage, mon amour.

Myka : Merci.

Wells : Le paquet est pour toi.

Et l'inventrice s'éloigna le cœur lourd. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il fallait qu'elle guérisse et qu'elle reprenne sa vie en main. Prenant appuie sur sa canne elle décida de rejoindre son amie dans l'espoir de trouver un soutien moral. Peter Lattimer alors qu'il discutait avec Henry Foss croisa sa partenaire, errant un paquet à la main quelques minutes plus tard. Il fronça les sourcils et lui posa une main sur le bras la faisant sursauter assez violemment.

Pete : Ca va ?

Myka : Je… Oui. Il va falloir qu'on rentre à l'Entrepôt.

Pete : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Elle baissa les yeux sur le paquet qu'elle tenait fermement dans les bras celui-ci était enveloppé de papier marron et tenu par une ficelle brune.

Myka : Je l'ignore…

Pete : Ouvre.

La jeune femme déballa doucement le paquet.

Myka : Mince alors… C'est une édition originale de The Chronic Argonauts de 1888.

Pete : Mais encore ?

Myka : Une des premières éditions de La machine à explorer le temps. Jusqu'ici tous pensaient qu'il n'en reste pas un seul exemplaire. HG les a tous acheté pour les détruire.

Pete : Et bien apparemment il en reste un et il t'est dédicacé par l'auteur en personne. Qu'est ce qu'elle a écrit ?

Myka : C'est incroyable, je tiens dans mes mains quelque chose qui n'a pas de prix.

Pete : Myka…

Myka : C'est assez personnelle.

Pete : Je suis ton partenaire et ami.

Myka : Elle a écrit. Pour la femme qui a fait renaitre mon cœur à la vie et qui en assure le cours de chaque battement.

Pete : Ca c'est une sacrée déclaration d'amour.

Myka : Pete, tu sais que je n'aime pas parler de ça…

Pete : Je ne vois pas ce qui te met si mal à l'aise.

Myka : Beaucoup de choses, Pete. Helena est née au 19ème siècle, elle est considérée comme une criminelle et…

Pete : Et c'est une femme.

Myka : Oui.

Pete : Myka, HG est une femme magnifique, je serais toi, je ne me poserais pas de question.

Myka : Mais toi tu es un homme.

Pete : Et toi une idiote. D'accord, elle est un peu bizarre, d'accord c'est une femme mais j'ai vu comment tu la regardes. Le grand amour ne se présente pas deux fois, Myka, et tant pis si c'est une femme. Profite de la vie, tu le mérites.

Myka : Tu peux me garder ça une minute.

Elle lui posa le manuscrit dans les mains et partie en courant. La jeune femme traversa le bâtiment au pas de course, cherchant sa partenaire dans les laboratoires puis dans la cuisine, quand elle découvrit le bureau d'Helen ouvert, Helena était là en face de sa contemporaine, les deux femmes discutant le plus sérieusement du monde. Quand Helen releva la tête, Helena fronça les sourcils avant de se retourner pour découvrir celle qui faisait battre son cœur, à l'entrée du bureau complètement essoufflée. Et Dieu sait qu'elle était désirable, les joues rosies par l'effort.

Wells : Myka…

Helen : Entrez agent Bering. Je vais vous laisser, je dois m'entretenir avec miss Donovan.

Helena Wells remercia l'autre centenaire d'un hochement de tête avant de se lever pour approcher de l'agent des services secrets.

Wells : Mon cadeau ne te plait pas…

Myka : Non… Enfin si, il est magnifique, mais… Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je voulais m'excuser. J'ai été une imbécile et…

Wells : La plus mignonne des imbéciles alors.

Myka : Laisse-moi un peu parler !

Wells : Je ne fais que t'écouter.

Myka : J'ai… Je t'ai repoussé parce que j'ai eu peur. J'ai eu peur des préjugés, du regard des autres, j'ai eu peur de souffrir si tu décidais de faire cavalier seul une nouvelle fois. Je ne veux pas me sentir une nouvelle fois trahis. On est partenaire et ça rend les choses délicates et…

HG Wells décida de la faire taire en lui posant un baiser sur les lèvres. Un baiser plein de passion et d'empressement. HG souriait. Il était tellement rare qu'elle sourit, mais elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait éclater. Elle était heureuse pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Oh elle savait que le reste du chemin ne serait pas simple pour elle. Elle devait encore se trouver une place dans le monde, elle qui connaitrait trois Entrepôt au cours de sa vie, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle aurait quelqu'un pour la guider et la chérir tout le long du chemin…

**FIN**


End file.
